Most Boys
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Tee gets lucky enough to have an old friend to meet up with- while Frank and Tyler meet up with Jade because she has a day off. But when they all suddenly don't come back; can the rest of the Elm Tree House kids find out what has happened to them?


**Written on 16th February 17th February now 23rd February and 24th February and stupid stupid 25th February.**

Tee was really bored. "What shall I do today?" She pondered. "It is such a boring day... I mean meh."

Suddenly she got a phone call. "I don't recognise this number" she said and picked it up. "Hello?"

A masculine voice answered. "Hey Tee how are you?"

"Who is this?" Tee asked.

"It's Marco don't you recognise me?"

"Marco from primary school?"

"Yeah" said Marco. "We haven't seen each other for so long"

"We should totes meet up Marco!"

"Yeah when? I was hoping today?"

"OK I have to check with my careworkers."

There was a bit of silence on the other line.

"Right. I forgot that you lived in the care home. Anyway let's meet at the park yeah?"

Tee hanged up. She was going to meet the most interesting guy ever.

"Mike is it OK if I meet a friend?" said Tee.

"Sure" said Mike..

"Bye" she said and left.

Tyler watched her leave. He wanted her but there was no way that that was gonna happen...

"What are you doing?" Frank said to Tyler.

"Nothing" he said. "You?"

"I'm going to meet Jade. Want to come?"

"Yeah" said Tyler.

So they both left and went to the café. "Hi Jade" said Frank going up to her and snogging her hard on the mouth.

"Ew" said Tyler.

"Hi Tyler" smiled Jade. "It's my day off so. y parents are gonna run the café today so we could do anything we want."

* * *

It was 6pm and none of the kids who had gone out were back home. Mike called a house meeting.

"Right" he said. "Where the heck are Tyler Frank and Tee?"

No one knew. Gina said "If no one tells us whee they are then we're not ever gonna talk to you again."

"Shut up" said Elektra. "It doesn't work that way. How were we meant to know where they are?"

"Exactly" agreed Faith. "You careworkers are so dumb you don't know anything about anything."

"So no one heard anything about them going anywhere?" said Mike.

"I think I did" said Floss. "I heard Tee get a phone call so she left the room."

"Well that's not much help" said Mike.

"I saw Tyler looking at Tee right before she got the phone call" said Carmen. "I don't know if that's much help."

"Obviously not you little girl" said Gina.

"Oh I remembered something" said Mike. "Tee told me this morning that she was going to meet a friend."

Everyone groaned. "You're a stupid old man" said Jody. "So you're criticising us about not knowing anything when you clearly know something."

"Shut up Jody" said Rick. "He's only trying to help."

"And you're meant to be Rick and Frank's friend" said Johnny. "You should know where they are 24/7 you idiot."

"Tee's you bloody sister but you ain't acting like her brother. Sometimes I wonder if you're even related" said Rick.

Johnny was about to punch Rick but then Faith got in the middle to prevent that from happening. "Well I guess we're gonna have to look for her" she announced.

"Yeah it'll be fun" said Elektra. "Remember when you found Gina's mum? This should be easy since there are more people missing."

* * *

So everyone left the house into the evening air. They looked high and low in the streets but the three missing children were not around.  
But Harry fond something "Look everyone!"

Everyone went to check what he had found. It was Tee hiding in a bush.

"Tee ya stupid girl" said Gina. "What is wrong with you? Us lot have been looking for you lot all day"

"Erm... No you haven't" said Elektra. "Just a few minutes actually."

"That is not the point" said Mike. "Now jokes over. Where are Frank and Tyler."

Tee started to sob. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" asked Carmen trying to comfort her.

"I wanted to meet Marco but he got obsessive."

"Whos Marco?" asked Jody.

"I know" said Johnny. "We used to know him a long time ago. He was Tee's best friend. Tee where is he?"

Tee tried to explain. "He took me away in his car. He wasn't trying to kidnap me he just wanted me to stay away from the care home. He thought I was unhappy there. But that's not the point we have to..."

"Well where is he now? Why did he let you go or did you escape?" butt in Gina

"He let me go because on the car journey we bumped into..."

"Why did he let you go?" asked Mike. "And what is this got to do with Frank and Tyler."

"Oh will you let her speak for a minute!" shouted Elektra.

"Thank you" said Tee. "Well I was gonna get to that but you know Frank and Tyler they went out with Jade because it was her day off or something and they heard me banging the window of the car when Marco stopped to get more petrol. And as soon as they saw me they tried to make me escape... but then Marco came back."

"How old is he?" asked Rick.

"About 19" said Johnny. "We used to know him at our school he was one of the older helper students in primary school."

"What happened next?" asked Faith extremely concerned.

"He tried to attack them" said Tee. "So I begged him to stop. But only on on condition."

"What was the condition?" asked Elektra.

"He said he'll let me go if he can have Frank an Tyler and Jade. Jade got really angry at him because she wasnt a care kid. But he didn't care. He said he's gonna take them to a river while I was allowed free."

"Wow that is so scary" commented Carmen. "But why didn't you come to us after all these hours?"

"well..." said Tee. "He dropped me off in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know where I was so I couldn't call for help. But then I heard voices an I thought they were some thugs but it was just you guys."

"So... what's happened to the others?" asked Mike.

"We have to get to them before he does something bad! Quick!"

So everyone got into the van and followed some directions to the nearest river. It was a bit dark but everyone cautiously got out to look for the missing children.

"I hear something!" said Floss.

Sure enough there were voices of muffled screamings.

So everyone followed the screaming and went to find Frank Tyler and Jade soaked and duct-taped knee high into water.

Gina ripped off the tape and carried them each out.

"Finally you're here!" said Jade. "I thought we were gonna die from hypothermia."

"Quick you have to tell us" said Mike. "Where's the boy Marco?"

Suddenly Tyler had a frightened look on his face and pointed.

Marco was standing right behind the careworkers.

But they were no match for Gina who had battled teenagers before.

"Oi who do you think you're trying to surprise attack?" said Gina.

"You!" said Marco reaching his fist to punch her.

But he was too slow. Gina had both of her fists ready and she punched him in the head until his skull went CRACK!

"Ouch" said Elektra grimacing.

Marco was knocked out. "Call the police Mike" said Gina.

* * *

So Marco had been taken away while Tee had finally calmed down. And Frank Tyler and Jade each had a hot bath (obviously not at the same time).

Everyone was lucky to be safe.

"I don't really blame him" said Tee.

"Why?" aske Johnny.

"Well he didn't want to hurt me. He just thought that I didn't like it here and wanted to take me away from it all. It's quite upsetting. Most boys aren't like him."

"Yeah he used to be so great" said Johnny. "I hope he relaxes and one ay we could be safe around him."

"Jade your parents are waiting for you outside" said Gina. So Jade left.

"So how were your days?" Tee asked Frank and Tyler.

"It was quite interesting" said Frank. "A bit scary."

"It was one hell of a date though" said Tyler. "I can't to wait to have one of my own..."

"Hmm Tyler..." said Tee.

"Yes?" he asked looking into Tee's eyes.

"You ever wanted one with me?"

"Of course I would!" he practically shouted.

Everyone clapped for them two because it was an official announcement that Tee and Tyler were going out.

**pisstake... didn't finish it by the end of Sunday. I think it's too short too but a bit okay-ish...**


End file.
